


Carnival

by jilliangilbert



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Carnival, F/F, Femslash, First Date, In Love, Sweetness, jillian and Erin, part of a larger work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliangilbert/pseuds/jilliangilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to post a chapter from the sequel to "protect Jillian Holtzmann always" there's ten chapters in the first story and twelve in the second so I thought I'd post one of my favorite chapters as a stand alone for people who didn't want to read the whole story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival

Jill has a mouthful of pink and blue cotton candy, turning her tongue lavender. Erin holds a red balloon. She feels like she's living her most fantastical teenage dream. Only she is a phD of astrophysics and has the coolest job on the planet. If only teenage Erin could see her now—see how beautiful life turned out.

Jillian spots a magnificent looking Merry-Go-Round and takes off running, yelling at Erin to follow.

Erin hangs back for a moment watching Jill's blonde curls bouncing around her shoulders; watching the way her light blue eyes look in the late-afternoon autumn sun when she spins around to yell back to Erin. Everything is in slow motion. In that moment, Erin sees the little girl Holtz once had been. She knows what her hair would've smelled like when she came inside from jumping in a pile of leaves. Erin finds herself caught in nostalgia for a memory she only experiences in her imagination. But it feels more real than anything she's ever known.

Rosewood County is beautiful. Maybe someday she'll buy a house here...Jill can paint and cook and build ghost-killing nuclear weapons, and Erin can plant that garden she's always wanted.

"Erin!! The Carousel!! Come see— Oh Erin, please!" Jillian is yelling.

Jill lifts Erin onto a blue and purple unicorn and climbs onto the pink and white stallion beside her. The music starts and the world is spinning by in a blur of twinkling colors.

Erin doesn't care who's watching, she leans over to Jill, pulling her by the strap of her overalls and kisses her hard on the mouth, biting her bottom lip. Jill opens her mouth, letting Erin deepen the kiss. Jill tastes like cotton candy.

The art student who hurt her all those years ago evaporates from her consciousness completely. Erin is all that matters. Erin is a thousand times more beautiful than she could have imagined in her wildest dreams. And Erin's kissing her on a carousel. Erin doesn't call her names when Jill stares at her. Erin stares back.

"I love you, Ghost Girl," Jillian says with stars in her eyes.

Erin's still swooning when the man at the balloon booth looks skeptically at Holtz who tells him she wants the grand prize, a gigantic pink bear with hearts for eyes.

"Don't cha have a fella to win that for you?"

"I don't need a fella. I'm going to win that bear myself."

Pop. Bang. Bang. Bang.

Jill blows on the end of the barrel after popping all the balloons on the first try.

"The bear's for her," she smirks, pointing to Erin.

"Come on baby, I'm going to buy you a Rootbeer float," Jill says.

After putting her bear in the Ecto-1, they walk hand in hand through a giant pumpkin patch sharing a huge Rootbeer float. Jill missed the way the foam and cream tickles her mouth. They just polished off two corn dogs. Aside from Jill's cooking, nothing beats Carnival food, Erin thinks.

It's almost dark now and they can see that the Ferris Wheel is lit up. It looks beautiful against the night sky. Jill knows Erin is scared of them though, so they ditch it and decide to go into the Funhouse.

The mirrors tilt and distort their figures and faces making them giggle uncontrollably.

They wind their way into a back room of the Funhouse where they're alone. Erin licks her lips and gently pushes Jill's back against the wall. She slides her hand up Jill's side causing a tiny whimper from the blonde.

"Erin," Jill breathes, "I've never...I've never been with anyone before. You. You're my first."

Erin wouldn't have cared if Jillian had been with a thousand other women before her, but she finds this news endearing.

"Well, you're the first woman I've ever kissed," she breathes, "So, we can be each other's first. We'll figure it all out together."

Erin traces her hand further up the younger woman's side, feeling her bare tummy beneath her hand, and stops just under her breast. "Is this ok?" Erin asks into Jill's mouth.

Jill brings her hand on top of Erin's placing it over the thin fabric of her shirt, swallowing back the lump in her throat.

"Oh my god..." Erin moans, her hand gently pushing into Jillian's breast.

Their mouths come together and Jill brings her hands to Erin's face, pulling her even closer.

Jill kisses like she's desperate to taste and be tasted. She sucks Erin's bottom lip between hers and barely let's Erin come up for air.

"I need you," Erin pants, "I mean I want more. More Of you. I need you," she says again, feeling dizzy.

She wants to memorize every inch of Jillian's flushed face, her body, and hair, down to the bandanna tying it back and the cotton candy stain on her shirt.

"Take me home?" Jillian asks. She, too, is memorizing every fleck of blue in Erin's eyes.

"Yes, darling," Erin answers.

They stumble out of the Funhouse into the cold night air. Erin pulls Jill close. This date has been better than any fairy tale, and the night is young.

**Author's Note:**

> THERES MORE read: protect Jillian Holtzmann always and then Sequel: protect Jillian Holtzmann always (where this chapter is from) :-)


End file.
